


living for your every move

by colourmeblue



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourmeblue/pseuds/colourmeblue
Summary: The fact that she’s feeling so much in such a short amount of time is scary, but it’s Karolina, of all people. Nico knows that whatever she feels, she’s safe with her.(or, some short thing based on 1x10)





	living for your every move

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought I’d drop a tiny, cute little thing based on the finale.

The fire dwindles down as the night progresses. They try to come up with a plan as a group, but Nico knows it’s too difficult - not when they have no idea what’s coming their way next. Still, Alex, being Alex, tries to come up with a plan for every possible scenario.

She and Karolina haven’t had a moment alone since the kiss. It was only a soft display of her affection for Karolina, and didn’t really capture the emotions she was feeling. The emotions she’s still feeling hours later. Now that they’ve slowed down and have a moment to think, it’s not lost on Nico that Karolina could’ve easily been killed. That worry is still churning in her stomach, despite the fact that Karolina is safe with them now.

They’re out in the open and they’re vulnerable. There’s no telling what kind of powers Jonah holds and the resources that he inevitably has to find them.

Gert and Molly are the first to turn in, and Chase follows soon after. The trio of awkwardness finally gets to Alex, and Nico is thankful when he leaves, too. It’s not that she doesn’t like him at all anymore, but she finds him impossible to trust. There’s always _something_ under the surface with Alex, something that he’s not telling her. There’s always a look in his eyes that she doesn’t like. That kind of mystery isn’t something the group needs or deserves.

Once it’s just her and Karolina, she feels a little nervous. She finds that to be the case whenever they're alone, especially since that one moment they shared in her bedroom. It’s not that she doesn’t want to be alone with her - quite the opposite - but she gets nervous in a way that she never was with Alex. She’s not sure what to expect.

“You okay?” Karolina’s gentle in her approach. Nico knows she’s been staring at the flickering embers for far too long, it's no surprise it's aroused suspicion.

“Yeah,” she assures her, giving her a gentle smile. It’s strange to be in this position with Karolina. They only kissed the night before. While it isn’t a lot of time for Nico to process, she knows she doesn’t regret it. Especially after what could’ve happened to Karolina. The thought makes her sick to the stomach.

“Hey…” Karolina reaches over, her hand on Nico’s wrist stopping any fidgeting of her fingers. “You can talk to me. You know that.”

“Are you sure they didn’t hurt you?” Nico feels vulnerable as she looks at Karolina. She needs to be sure that Karolina is okay, as if her sitting next to her right now isn’t enough.

Karolina’s hand on her wrist slides into her own hand, their fingers interlocking. The touch gives Nico comfort before Karolina’s words do. For a moment she forgets there are four others asleep in the van. “I’m okay, Nico. I promise.”

Nico nods, choosing to turn back towards the fire. “They’re going to be after you now. I mean, they’re after all of us, but Jonah… he’s after you.” Sure, there’s a chance that any of them could be killed, but knowing that Karolina is the main target for Jonah makes Nico very uneasy. She continues to look at the fire, but she can feel Karolina’s eyes boring into the side of her head with soft eyes. “God, I wish I had the staff right now. I feel so useless without it.”

Karolina narrows her eyes. “Useless how?”

“In protecting you!” Nico finally turns towards Karolina. “With Gert’s dinosaur gone and, all we have now is Molly’s strength and Chase’s gloves.”

“You’re forgetting that I can _literally_ fly.” Karolina insists with a light laugh, squeezing Nico’s hand. “You can’t do this to yourself. It’s not your job to protect me.”

“We could’ve lost you for good last night. _I_ could’ve lost you.” Nico’s voice is breaking the same way it had the night before, when Karolina was trying to get her to leave the dig site. She hates it. Hates that everyone else could keep it together, and also hates the fact that she was the only one campaigning to get Karolina back.

“Nico…” With her free hand, Karolina reaches up and cups Nico’s cheek, grazing her cheek with her thumb.

“I already lost my sister to this mess, Karolina, and now we know it was under suspicious circumstances.” No thanks to Alex on that one. It still infuriates her. “I can’t… I can’t lose you, too. Not you. We’re vulnerable on the road like this, we have no idea what we’re doing.” Karolina is important to her, even without everything that’s happening between them. She would do anything in her power to protect her.

“Nico,” Karolina says, a little firmer this time. This forces Nico to look directly at her, as much as she doesn’t want Karolina to see the tears in her eyes. “I’m not going anywhere, even if they do find us. I promise you.”

“I was worried about you.” Her voice is softer now, and despite how close they are to each other, Nico avoids Karolina’s gaze. “We didn’t know if you were alive… or not.” The fact that she’s feeling so much in such a short amount of time is scary, but it’s _Karolina_ , of all people. Nico knows that whatever she feels, she’s safe with her.

“I know.” The softness of Karolina’s voice causes a surge through Nico’s body. It’s so warm and comforting, a place she wants to crawl inside and never leave. “I know, but I’m here.” Tucking some hair behind Nico’s ear, the way Karolina is looking at her can only be described as adoring.

Nico cuts her off with a kiss. It’s soft, but also desperate as Nico clings to her hand. Karolina melts into it, and Nico doesn’t know anything else beyond wanting to kiss this girl. She likes when they’re at the same height like this, allowing Nico to fall into eyes that she’d like to drown in.

“I’m here,” Karolina murmurs against her mouth, and Nico’s hand is around the back of her neck, fingers in her hair.

“Okay,” Nico whispers in response, Karolina’s forehead resting against hers. Being this close to her gives her comfort, despite the fact that her heart is beating wildly in her chest. She just hopes that Karolina’s powers don’t include some kind of supersonic hearing.

Karolina pulls away a little too soon for her liking, but she’s curious by the smile on her face. “I know how to cheer you up right now.”

Nico narrows her eyes, quickly wiping her eyes. “Oh, yeah?” Honestly, she thinks (and hopes) Karolina is going to start kissing her again.

Karolina gives her a brief, sheepish look before her gaze drops down towards her bracelet. She toys with it before looking back up at Nico. “You said you wanted to see me glow.”

The idea makes Nico’s eyebrows shoot upwards. Obviously she’s already seen Karolina glow, but she’s never had any time to really appreciate it. However, she knows how self-conscious Karolina had been about it, and she doesn’t want to make her do anything she doesn’t want to do. “I was just being stupid, you don’t have to-”

Before she can finish her sentence, Karolina has unclipped the bracelet and let it fall to the ground. It’s only a moment before the glow spreads from her wrist across her entire body. She lights up the entire clearing, and Nico is instantly mesmerized. It’s warm and inviting, and she’s sure she could stare all day if it was considered appropriate.

Karolina’s so beautiful that at first, she doesn’t know how to react.

“Too much?” Karolina asks, and Nico can see the slight fear in her eyes, masked by a soft smile.

Nico shakes her head quickly, her mouth still slightly open. “No! Not at all, I’m just…” She reaches out slowly with one hand, and Karolina reaches out with one of her own. Their fingers touch, but Nico doesn’t flinch away.

Nico can only laugh lightly. “This must freak you out.”

Karolina laughs, too. “A little.”

“It shouldn’t.” Nico shakes her head, paying close attention to her fingers touching Karolina’s. “You’re gorgeous, Karolina.”

Karolina lets out a nervous laugh, dropping her head. It brings a smile to Nico’s face. Reaching up, her fingers trace lightly over Karolina’s cheek. She doesn’t want to spook her by staring too much or doing too much, so she just sits there, her fingertips warming at the touch of her skin.

Eventually, Nico reaches down for the bracelet on the ground, holding it out for Karolina to take. Once it’s safely around her wrist again, Nico can see the tension releasing in Karolina’s shoulders. It still seems to make her nervous, but Nico just feels lucky to have been able to witness it up close.

Karolina was right - it certainly got Nico’s mind off of their current situation.

“We should probably turn in.” Karolina tilts her head towards the van. Nico’s not entirely sold on the idea of being piled on top of everyone, but she _is_ sold on the idea of getting to sleep next to Karolina.

The rest of the group left room for them, and they quietly shuffle in. It’s a bit difficult, and she’s pretty sure that they’ve managed to disturb all of them. Karolina quickly throws a blanket over the two of them, and Nico tucks an arm over her waist. It brings her instant comfort, despite the fact that she had been (and still is) filled with fear only moments before. Karolina makes her feel safe, and it’s a feeling she desperately needs right now.

Nico falls asleep with her nose pressed against Karolina’s shoulder, dreaming of a soft purple glow and twinkling lights.


End file.
